O amor Faz
by Renato Pontes do Amaral
Summary: Gina pensa em sua vida, e em Harry, após a batalha final contra Voldemort, na enfermaria de Hogwarts.  Songfic pós EdP e pré DH


_**O amor faz**_

Uma menina de cabelos cor de fogo e olhos castanhos estava sentada na janela de seu quarto com os pés para fora da casa. Ela era a única menina de uma família com seis irmãos, ainda mais por ser a caçula, dificilmente ficava sozinha, sem ninguém para ficar tomando conta dela. Então ela gostava daqueles momentos em que conseguia ficar sozinha em seu quarto.

Embora tivesse apenas dez anos, ela foi sempre uma menina romântica e sonhadora. Sonhava com seu príncipe encantado toda noite. Ele certamente seria um garoto lindo, forte e corajoso como todos de sua casa, e sem dúvida seria um bruxo poderoso.

Ela ficava horas ali, porém naquela noite resolveu ir dormir cedo, pois no dia seguinte seu irmão mais novo, Rony, iria para Hogwarts, e ela iria com a mãe até a estação levá-lo para pegar o trem.

Aconchegou-se entre as cobertas e deixou o sono a levar para novamente encontrar seu príncipe encantado. Mal sabia ela que o destino a colocaria frente a frente com ele na manhã seguinte, na mesma estação de trem onde seu irmão conheceria seu melhor amigo e o amor da vida dela.

_Eu ficava olhando as estrelas _

_E fazia um pedido ao luar _

_Eu buscava um amor dos meus sonhos _

_E um dia encontrei seu olhar_

O tempo passou, e com ele veio a guerra e a volta de Voldemort.

Após sete anos, Gina olhava para o céu pela janela da enfermaria de Hogwarts. Era seu sexto ano na escola, e aquele tinha sido um ano incomum. Seu grande amor, Harry Potter, tinha finalmente derrotado Voldemort, mas isso tinha custado muito.

Na enfermaria lotada estavam muitos daqueles que tinham ajudado Harry na luta final contra o cara de cobra. Alguns tinham sido transferidos para o Hospital Saint Mungus e um outro tanto se encontrava num salão sendo preparados para o funeral, onde seriam homenageados por sua bravura no campo de batalha.

Gina olhava para uma das macas da enfermaria, onde seu irmão Rony dormia profundamente graças a uma poção dada por Madame Pomfrey para que ele descansasse e se recuperasse o mais rápido possível dos ferimentos que tinha sofrido. Ela sentia um enorme orgulho do irmão, que tinha enfrentado vários comensais e havia salvado Hermione de um ataque que Bellatrix tinha lançado nela pelas costas. Ao lado da maca, encontrava-se Mione, que já tinha chorado tudo que podia e estava mais calma pelo fato de Madame Pomfrey garantir que Rony iria se recuperar totalmente.

Mas os Weasleys não tinham escapados ilesos da luta. Durante a guerra, Gina havia perdido seus irmãos Percy, Carlinhos e Fred.

Após a morte deles, a família nunca mais tinha sido a mesma. Todos haviam sofrido muito, inclusive ela, mas a pessoa que mais se transformou com isso foi Jorge, que perdera toda aquela alegria que era comum aos gêmeos, e se tornara o combatente mais feroz entre todos que lutaram na batalha final.

Mas mesmo assim, Gina podia notar que isso não acalmou a dor de Jorge, pois o rapaz continuava triste e sem nenhuma vontade de viver.

Durante a batalha, Neville, Dino Thomas e Luna haviam sido gravemente feridos e se encontravam entre a vida e a morte no Saint Mungus.

Na sala ao lado, Lupin, Moody, Hagrid e Snape (que no fim das contas havia lutado contra Voldemort na batalha final) eram preparados para o funeral.

Só havia dor em todo canto para que Gina olhasse. Embora finalmente Voldemort tivesse sido derrotado, as pessoas não tinham o que comemorar devido à perda de tantos entes queridos. A visão de Tonks desesperada pela morte de Lupin, de McGonagall pela morte de Hagrid e a preocupação de todos com os alunos feridos trazia uma dor quase insuportável a Gina.

Mas a maior dor que invadia seu coração era pela situação de Harry. Ele tinha destruído Voldemort na luta que tiveram no Departamento de Mistérios, na mesma sala que Sirius havia lutado. Mas a explosão que se seguiu após a morte de Voldemort havia lançado Harry no mesmo véu em que Sirius havia caído. Todos já estavam conformados com sua morte. Todos menos Gina.

Ela dizia a si mesma que Harry daria um jeito de voltar porque havia prometido a ela que voltaria, e o menino nunca havia quebrado uma promessa.

Ela retornou o olhar para a janela e voltou a olhar as estrelas. Uma lembrança boa voltou à sua cabeça. Lembrou-se de uma noite, quando tinha seus dez anos, logo após deixar seu irmão Rony para pegar o expresso de Hogwarts para seu primeiro ano na escola.

Gina estava em seu quarto, sentada no parapeito da janela, e a imagem daquele garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos revoltosos não saía de sua cabeça. Tinha conhecido Harry Potter, o garoto-que-sobreviveu e que tinha derrotado Voldemort. Ele lhe pareceu tão desprotegido que ela teve vontade de abraçá-lo. Mas, no fundo, ela sabia que não tinha a menor chance com ele. Afinal era uma pobretona e mais nova do que ele. Sabia que muitas garotas deviam gostar dele, e que sua sina era ficar somente com seus sonhos.

_Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo _

_E finalmente pude acreditar _

_Que as estrelas e a lua fizeram _

_Meu pedido se realizar_

Quando retornou de seus pensamentos, notou que Madame Pomfrey anunciava que os alunos que estavam no Saint Mungus estavam fora de perigo e logo todos estariam de volta a Hogwarts. Isso trouxe um pouco de alegria à enfermaria, e ela pôde ver Hermione até tentar sorrir.

Gina pensava em Neville e Luna, que enfim tinham descoberto que se gostavam e como estavam felizes nos últimos tempos. Ainda bem que os dois ficariam bem, pois achava que se o pior tivesse acontecido a algum deles, aquele que sobrevivesse não agüentaria.

Gina voltou a olhar para o céu estrelado e lembrou-se do seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Como havia sido salva por Harry de Tom Riddle e do Basilisco na câmara secreta. Pensou em como havia sido tola de achar que aquilo os aproximaria e ele sentia alguma coisa por ela. Agora tinha certeza de que ele tinha feito tudo aquilo porque ela era apenas a irmã mais nova de seu melhor amigo.

Foi durante seu segundo ano que ela se aproximou de Hermione, fazendo com que se tornassem melhores amigas. Hermione confidenciou a ela o que sentia por Rony, e como ela achava que ele nunca a notaria. Na mesma época, Gina contou a Mione sobre Harry e o que sentia pelo garoto, mas com a entrada da figura de Cho Chang na vida dele Harry, Hermione sugeriu que ambas tentassem esquecer suas paixões, pois se algum dos dois realmente gostasse delas, teria que aceitá-las como eram.

_Foi quando eu descobri que a vida inteira _

_O meu destino era te encontrar _

_Que o universo inteiro conspira _

_Pra o desejo se realizar_

Curiosamente, no ano seguinte, Hermione despertou o interesse de Viktor Krum e, pela reação de Rony, Gina descobriu que seu irmão era completamente louco por Mione, mas que era muito cabeça dura para admitir. Porém a situação de Gina com Harry continuou na mesma e ela decidiu não iria esperá-lo mais.

Durante seu quarto ano na escola, Gina namorou outros garotos e embora Harry tivesse até beijado Cho, ela não pôde deixar de achar que Harry havia, de alguma forma, se interessado por ela, principalmente pelo jeito que o garoto a olhava.

Foi durante seu quinto ano que aconteceu seu maior sonho. Depois de idas e vindas e de ver sua amizade com Harry aumentar durante o ano, foi na festa da vitória da Grifinória no torneio de quadribol que ela finalmente se decidiu e "atacou" Harry. Ela pensou que se nada acontecesse em seguida, pelo menos teria sentido a emoção de beijá-lo. Para sua surpresa, Harry se declarou e finalmente tiveram seu período juntos. Ela sabia que tinha sido curto, mais com certeza foi o mais feliz de sua vida.

_O amor vai _

_Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar _

_O amor faz _

_Tudo aquilo quem alguém decide acreditar_

Novamente, a atenção de Gina foi despertada por algo que aconteceu na enfermaria. Rony havia acordado. Após ser abraçado por Hermione e pelos outros Weasleys que estavam lá, se virou para Gina e perguntou sobre Harry.

Gina olhou para o irmão e contou tudo que havia acontecido. Rony se desesperou e chorou como criança, abraçado a Hermione. Gina ralhou com o irmão dando a entender que acreditava na volta de Harry, e quem não pensasse da mesma forma estava errado.

Gina retornou à sua janela na enfermaria. Lembrou do dia anterior à batalha final e da conversa que ela tivera com Harry.

Ela apertou o pingente em forma de cristal assimétrico que Harry havia lhe dado, junto com a promessa de voltar para que finalmente pudessem viver a sua história juntos.

Pela primeira vez, achou que o seu grande amor pudesse estar morto e, embora ele quisesse, não poderia cumprir a promessa feita. A dor invadiu seu coração, ela não podia sentir aquilo, precisava acreditar que Harry estava vivo, senão não haveria motivo para viver também.

Em seu desespero, a menina apertou tão forte o pingente que ele cravou em sua mão, cortando-a sua mão e fazendo o sangue começar a escorrer.

Assim que o pingente teve contato com o sangue de Gina, ela pôde sentir uma luz muito forte emanando dele em forma de um feixe muito fino que atravessou os céus.

O desespero tomou conta da menina, e por muito tempo a dor em seu coração não cessou. Quanto mais sua dor aumentava, mais forte a luz ficava. Então, de repente o pingente explodiu e a luz cessou. A garota teve a certeza de que Harry estava morto e se desesperou, chorando, caindo de joelhos e sendo amparada por Hermione.

_Eu ficava olhando as estrelas_

_E fazia um pedido ao luar_

_Eu buscava um amor dos meus sonhos _

_E um dia encontrei seu olhar _

_Foi quando eu descobri como eu te amo _

_E finalmente pude acreditar _

_Que o universo inteiro conspira _

_Pra o desejo se realizar _

Após algumas horas, Gina acordou do sono induzido por uma poção dada pela Madame Pomfrey, para que acalmasse. Ao seu lado, encontrava-se Hermione e Rony, que estranhamente sorriam para a garota.

- O que houve? Porque estão sorrindo? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer, pois finalmente via a figura deitada na cama ao lado da sua, sorrindo para a garota.

Harry, embora muito fraco e machucado, olhava docemente para Gina. Isto fez a ruiva voltar a chorar, mas agora de felicidade.

- Como você chegou aqui? O que aconteceu? – Dizia Gina entre as lágrimas.

- Você me trouxe de volta! – respondeu Harry.

- Como assim? Eu não fiz nada! – Gina não entendia como poderia ter ajudado Harry.

- Claro que fez! – respondeu Harry. - Enquanto senti sua esperança de que eu voltaria, eu não desisti e lutei com toda a minha força para sair daquele véu. Contudo, eu não era forte o bastante. Mas quando senti a dor que eu estava fazendo você sofrer, me desesperei, gritei e chorei. Sabia que você não iria se permitir ser feliz, e a coisa que eu mais tinha medo era de que você desistisse da vida. Então, senti uma luz que veio em minha direção e o meu corpo foi puxado para fora do véu. Desmaiei e acordei na sala do Departamento de Mistérios. Gritei por ajuda e fui trazido pra cá.

Gina abraçou e deu o beijo mais apaixonado de sua vida em Harry, que retribuiu na mesma intensidade. Com um alívio no coração, os dois choraram juntos.

Naquele instante, Gina percebeu que tudo o que sentiu e sofreu desde que conheceu Harry os tinha levado aquele momento, e que embora gostasse de sua família, Harry era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Que o amor dos dois permitiu que pudessem sobreviver.

Gina beijou novamente o seu grande amor de olhos verdes como "sapinhos cozidos" e agradeceu a seu gênio Weasley, que nunca deixou ela desistir de seu eterno amor.

_O amor vai _

_Até onde os sonhos conseguem chegar _

_O amor faz _

_Tudo aquilo quem alguém decide acreditar _

Nota do autor:

Agradeço a Nikari Potter por betar minha Songfic. Me ajudou muito. Espero que todos gostem dela e por favor enviem seus comentários.

Obrigado


End file.
